deseo
by sakkuharuu
Summary: un amor amor condenado por una maldicion una pasion desorbitante sera que si podran ser felices es mi primer fic espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

ACLARACIONES

Naruto no es mío

Basado en el libro deseo de Nicole Jordán modifique la mayoría de la historia

NO ES PLAGIO

Espero y les guste

Prologo

Hatake kakashi un hombre éxito millonario y sobre todo muy guapo a pesar de tener todo en la vida le hacía falta una mujer con la cual compartir sus alegrías y derrotas poder tener una familia. El era un hombre frio pero de buenos sentimientos aunque era muy sinvergüenza pero eso había quedado en el pasado cuando conoció a Sakura haruno una mujer sumamente hermosa como le decía kakashi toda una sirena pero ella se había casado con él para que salvara a sus hermanos de la quiebra ella tenía una maldición que consistía que solo las mujeres de su familia iban hacer sumamente hermosas y atraían a todo hombre que cruzara en su camino pero si se llegaban a enamorar su amado moriría de la forma mas trágica posible antes de que su madre muriera le hizo prometer que no se enamoraría que no quería que ella sufriera lo mismo que habían sufrido su abuela, tías y ella Sakura lo prometió su madre murió dejando a Sakura con 12 años un bebe recién nacido y tres hermanos mayores dos de ellos estaban en la marina y el mayor la cuidaba a ella y su pequeño hermano Stefan.

Sasori El hermano mayor de Sakura estaba en negocios turbios y andaban en bancarrota y quería que su querida hermana Sakura se casara con hatake el hombre mas rico del país para poder sacar a su familia de la quiebra y tener una vida limpia sin nada de negocios fraudulentos.

Kakashi estaba investigando una serie de robos que afectaban a la país eso lo llevo a Kioto y en donde conoció a la mujer que le robo el aliento y el corazón su sirena el quería formar su familia después de tener un encuentro cercano con la muerte y descubrir la traición de uno de sus mejores amigos

Sakura no quería enamorarse de kakashi pero ella sabia que era imposible ella no quería que nada malo le pasara a el ella creía en la maldición ya que había visto como su padre abuelo y demás familiares habían muerto ella había llegado aun trato con kakashi para no pasar toda su vida al lado de el.

Cual será el trato de Sakura y kakashi

Que pasara en el primer capitulo

Si quieres saber deja reviews


	2. encuentro

Gracias por los buenos deseos ya saben naruto no es mío

No es plagio solo es basada en deseo de Nicole Jordán

Trae escenas un poco fuertes así que no digan que no les advertí

A leer

Capitulo 1 encuentro

Hatake kakashi viajaba a kyoto en busca de pruebas sobre sasori haruno se había dicho que el tenia contactos con ladrones muy buscados y eran los responsables de robar al gobierno kakashi estaba en el avión con uno de sus mejores amigos naruto uzumaki un rubio muy guapo y libertino como kakashi

-kakashi estás seguro que ese tal sasori haruno es cómplice de esos bandidos pregunto el rubio

-naruto no estoy muy seguro pero las pistas nos han traído hasta kyoto halla investigaremos mejor dijo hatake

-sabes me contaron que en ese lugar hay mujeres muy hermosas pero hay una mucho mas hermosas que todas pero que esta maldita

-para que le pones atención a los comentarios de mujeres naruto muchas veces me decepcionas dijo suspirando

-cuando te enamores de esa mujer no me digas nada si quedas maldito vas a ver

-como quieras dijo derrotado su amigo muchas veces podría ser tan infantil

El avión aterrizo kakashi y naruto se encontraron con la familia hyuga que los hospedaría en su mansión

-buenas tardes hatake-sama dijo neji hijo mayor su cabello era castaño ojos color perla muy guapo

-buenas tardes neji te presento a naruto uzumaki

-un gusto de conocerlo naruto-sama

-no pongas el sama por favor no soy tan viejo como kakashi

-esta bien por favor vamos nos esperan en la mansión mi padre esta viajando a si que mi hermanas y yo seremos sus anfitriones

Se fueron todos a la mansión hyuga naruto preguntaba y preguntaba amuchas cosas acerca de kyoto neji le respondía kakashi iba pensando en cómo hacer para descubrir la verdad acerca de sasori llegaron a la mansión neji presento a sus hermanas hinata y hanabi

-o que mujer tan bella dijo naruto a mirar a hinata ella se sonrojo notoriamente

-ella es hinata mi hermana tiene 22 años y ella es mi hermana hanabi que tiene 17 años dijo neji

-es un placer conocerlas dijo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna

-me gustaría dar un paseo por el lugar dijo kakashi

-ya vamos dijo neji

-no es necesario quiero ir solo a demás no es muy conveniente que dejes a hinata con naruto se ha interesado bastante en tu hermana

-eso vi no sé cómo puede tener tantas energías pero si el quiere pasar con hinata el rato se equivoco mi hermana es demasiado tímida para dejarlo propasarse pero mejor me quedo estarás bien yendo solo

-por supuesto nos veremos para la cena permiso dijo kakashi el empezó a caminar y se interno en el bosque y vio otra mansión hay pero un poco descuidada

-debe ser la mansión haruno se dijo mentalmente siguió el camino y se encontró con una laguna muy hermosa y se sentó a detallarla pero cuando vio una mancha rosa en el agua se acerco un poco mas sin llegar a mostrarse y la vio. Era lo mas hermoso que sus ojos habían visto una mujer de cabellos rosas ojos jades sus rasgos demasiados finos tenia un vestido blanco que por el agua se veía trasparente que mostraban sus bien formados senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños eran exactos para el un abdomen plano una cintura pequeña sus caderas eran perfectas y sus piernas muy bien torneadas ella iba saliendo del agua

-una sirena dijo kakashi la joven giro su rostro y lo vio se sorprendió nunca en su vida había avisto n hombre mas guapo sintió su corazón latir con fuerza pero se recrimino cuando se acordó de la maldición

-quien es usted y que hace aquí dijo la peli rosa

-pensé que eras solo un espejismo pero veo que tu voz es igual de hermosa a ti dijo kakashi mientras se acercaba

-no se acerque esto es propiedad privada no debería estar aquí dijo ella

-mi nombre es hatake kakashi con quien tengo el gusto de hablar dijo el mientras se acercaba ella retrocedía y se corto un pie con el filo de una roca ella cayo en los brazos de el y se ruborizo

-deberías tener mas cuidado por donde caminas dijo el sosteniendo la apoyo en una roca y miro el cuerpo de la mujer de arriba a bajo descaradamente y se fijo en el pie lastimado corto un pedazo de su camisa para amarralo en el pie de ella

-ahora estaras un poco mejor y dime como te llamas pregunto el tocándole el rostro y acercándose muy peligrosamente a sus labios ella se puso nerviosa

-le vas a decir como te llamas dijo su inner

-no las dos sabemos que el es un sinvergüenza acuérdate que el esposo de ino shikamaru también fue un sinvergüenza y el es amigo de el

-pero no tiene nada de malo decirle el nombre

-te equivocas el va hablar de nosotras y nuestra reputación se dañara

-y no me vas a decir tu nombre sirena dijo con un tono de voz my lujurioso

-me llamo Amelia y soy la sirvienta del señor sasori haruno

-a eres una sirvienta pero tus rasgos son muy finos para serlo dijo el mirando si ella decía mentiras

-si soy su sirvienta además soy su querida así que por favor aléjate de mi si no quieres tener problemas con el dijo un poco enojada

-y te vas a ir sin pagarme el favor que te hice curándote el tenia que tirar su única carta estaba encantado con esa mujer tan hermosa quería probar esos finos labios que te invitaban a hacer besados

-y como quiere que le pague ella hablaba muy decidida y eso le atraía de sobre manera a el ninguna mujer antes

-dame un beso dijo acercándose provocativamente a ella

-como quiere un beso mío dijo ella que no cabia del asombro

-si quiero uno o si no se va dijo esta vez muy serio

-esta bien pero solo un beso ella se acerco a el y le dio un beso muy puro a el le gusto mucho pero quedo muy insatisfecho ya que quería que ese beso se prolongara mucho mas tiempo

-ya esta ahora suélteme dijo ella un poco ruborizada

-no eso no es un beso dijo el tenia que jugar su ultima carta si quería estar con esa mujer muy íntimamente

-que esta diciendo eso es un beso dijo ella muy indignada ya que ese era su primer beso

-no lo es así que si no me da un beso no se va

-esta bien dijo el se acerco y toco sus labios con los de ella mordió el labio inferior ella abrió su boca el metió su lengua a la boca de ella y empezó una batalla campal en la boca de ella ella estab aun poco sorprendida pero se dejo llevar kakashi quería mas empezó a tocar los senos de ella ella gimió dentro del beso eso estaba acabando con la poca cordura que ella tenia el la subió en el y ella enredo sus piernas en la cadera ambos gimieron cuando sus sexos se tocaron el empezó a dar besos sobre el cuello de ella y fue bajando hasta que descubrió uno de los pezones de ella lo mordió y lo succiono ella arqueo involuntariamente su espalda y le dio mejor acceso a el

-que haces Sakura dijo su inner

-no lo se esto es algo muy diferente y se siente bien °/°

-niña esto se llama placer ¬¬

-°/°

-no pues que no querías que hablaran de ti vas a permitir que el continúe con esto

-o no dios mío soy una pecadora

Sakura alejo a kakashi y noto la enorme excitación y lo empujo

-dijo que era un solo beso así que no se me vuelva acercar y dicho esto ella cogió la toalla y salió corriendo para la mansión kakashi quedo un poco sorprendido pero luego sonrió

-así que esto se siente al besar a una sirena y dicho esto se encamino a la mansión hyuga

-espero verte pronto sirena

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo espero que les halla gustado si quieren saber que va a pasar dejen reviews


	3. la fiesta parte 1

Naruto no es mío

La historia es basada en la novela deseo de Nicole Jordán

La modifique mas a mi gusto época actual

Espero les guste

Capitulo 2

L a Fiesta parte 1

Sakura llego a su casa muy enojada y sonrojada

-que se cree ese al tocarnos

-pues tu no parecías muy enojada sakurita dijo su inner

-por que dices eso?

- lo digo porque estabas muy feliz dejando que se bombon de hombre te tocara

-inner por favor no me lo recuerdes ¬/¬

-esta bien

-Sakura haruno se pude saber porque llegaste mojada y con un pie lastimado dijo su hermano sasori ella apenas lo escucho se tenso y se puso muy nerviosa

-pues me lastime el pie con una roca dijo Sakura

-y porque te lastimaste además no me has contestado porque estas mojada dijo sasori

-pues estaba en la laguna bañándome dijo muy bajito pero el la escucho

-ESTAS LOCA COMO SE TE OCURRE IR A BAÑARTE EN LA LAGUNA TE PUDIERON HABER VIOLADO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES dijo bastante enojado el no quería que nada le pasara a ella era comprensible su hermanita era una mujer muy hermosa

- pero no paso nada dijo ella a punto de una crisis nerviosa

-QUE TE HE DICHO SAKURA QUE NO VOLVIERAS A IR A LA LAGUNA ME HAS DESOBEDECIDO

-perdóname hermano pero sabes que ese es mi lugar favorito dijo ella con la cabeza gacha

-discúlpame por hablarte así pero no quiero que nada te pase a ti ni a Stefan dijo sasori un poco afligido ella fue y lo abrazo

-está bien hermano no te preocupes no vuelvo a ir sola a la laguna dijo Sakura con una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación a quitarse la ropa mojada se dio un baño para olvidar el contacto de las manos de kakashi sobre su piel

-porque debo tener esta maldición dijo ella muy triste

-seriamos felices con kakashi-bombón-sexy dijo inner

-como que kakashi-bombón-sexy

-no me vas a negar que esta muy guapo dijo inner botando la baba

-si esta guapo y no te comportes así inner sabes que no podemos tener nada con nadie y en especial con kakashi

-tienes razón lastima

Sakura cogió de su armario una falda larga color café que le daba hasta los tobillos una blusa cuello tortuga sin mangas negra y se puso unas botas negras se recogió todo el cabello en un moño y se dejo el flequillo se miro en el espejo y salió al jardín donde estaba su hermano menor Stefan un joven de 18 años sus ojos eran de color jade como los de Sakura pero su cabello era rojo como el de sus tres hermanos mayores pero el usaba gafas Stefan era muy aficionado a la química era un joven muy inteligente y su sueño era salir adelante con sus hermanos y casarse con hanabi la chica que le había robado el sueño pero para casarse con ella tenia que tener mucho dinero para ser digno de ellas

-Stefan otra vez en las nubes dijo Sakura muy divertida al ver el sonrojo de su pequeño hermanito

-creo que si respondió Stefan

-bueno y dime como te ha ido en las clases

-bien gracias a la beca he podido sacar a delante por mi inteligencia pero esa beca se cabara el otro mes saku

-tranquilo ya veras que para el otro mes vas a poder estudiar sin preocuparte dijo ella con una sonrisa

-te creo y dime porque te has vuelto a vestir así

-a pero no tiene nada de malo así me siento feliz sin tener que preocuparme

-saku así vestida también te vez hermosa no tienes porque esconderte así

-ya sabes Stefan no quiero que nadie se fije en mi para que no caiga en la maldición suspiro con tristeza

-hermanita no existe esa maldición ustedes las mujeres si son supersticiosas

-si existe y lo sabes mi padre mi abuelo y sasuke murieron por eso

-si murió mi padre y mi abuelo es porque les tocaba y sasuke murió por un accidente no te eches la culpa de eso ocurrió hace 5 años dijo su hermano tratando de convencer a Sakura de que no existía tal maldición que todo era una coincidencia

-sasuke murió por mi culpa por haberlo amado dijo Sakura llorando Stefan la abrazo

-que paso por qué lloras Sakura dijo sasori preocupado

-por nada hermano solo me acorde de la maldición y de la muerte de sasuke dijo Sakura un poco mas tranquila

-Sakura no fue tu culpa además no existe la maldición dijo sasori

-bueno mejor cambiemos de tema esto me pone un poco mal dijo Sakura

-esta bien dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo ella sonrió

-bueno y que es eso que tienes hay sasori pregunto Sakura

-es una invitación para la fiesta de bienvenida de hatake kakashi dijo sasori Sakura se sonrojo por la mención del hombre que la estaba atormentando

-te ocurre algo saku dijo Stefan al notar el sonrojo de su hermana

-no porque dijo ella un poco nerviosa pero lo simulo muy bien

-no por nada olvídalo

-bueno la fiesta será mañana así que Sakura quiero que te pongas muy bonita entiendes dijo sasori muy serio

-lo siento hermano pero no voy a ir a esa fiesta dijo muy seria

-que vamos hacer si nos descubre que no somos una sirvienta no meteremos en un problema muy grande dijo inner

-si ya lose pero no vamos a ir dijo muy decidida

-como que no vas a ir Sakura dijo sasori un poco enojado

-hermano no ire para que tenga problemas después con las madres de los hombres que quieren ser mis esposos lo siento no ire

-esto no lo decides tu lo decido yo así que por favor ten todo preparado porque mañana iremos a esa fiesta

-pero hermano dijo Sakura un poco desesperada

-pero nada Sakura vamos a ir los tres así que pónganse los mejores vestidos que tengan permiso dijo sasori y se fue del lado de sus hermanos

-porque no quieres ir saku dijo Stefan

-no quiero tener problemas con las madres de esos hombres

-es solo eso

-si es solo eso porque preguntas Stefan

-solo que me dio la impresión que te tensabas al oir el nombre del homenajeado

-no para nada solo que no quería tener problemas hermano te dejo tengo que ir a ver que me pongo para mañana dijo y se fue

-desde cuando Stefan es tan perspicaz dijo inner

-no lose pero no puedo volver a darle oportunidad que lo note mejor vamos a ver que me pongo

-y que vamos hacer si nos descubre kakashi

-no lose inner solo espero poder escaparme de el

Sakura escogió el vestido que se pondría era azul oscuro estraples estilo corsé en la parte de arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo le llegaba hasta los tobillos tenía una pequeña abertura en su pierna derecha que le daba hasta el muslo tenia brillantes y sus zapatos eran color plateados eran un poco altos su cabello iría suelto y se maquillaría un poco tendría el colgante de plata que le dio su madre se vería muy hermosa y eso la asustaba un poco ya todo listo de cómo se arreglaría mañana bajo a cenar con sus hermanos terminada la cena cada uno cogió a su respectiva habitación Sakura se acostó de inmediato para no pensar en la fiesta

Por otro lado kakashi no dejaba de pensar en la sirena y en la relación que ella tenía con sasori haruno se sentía enojado frustrado de cómo ella estuviera en los brazos de haruno en estos momentos sintió la sangre hervir estaba enojado frustrado el quería ser el único hombre de esa mujer ninguna otra le había interesado tanto pero será que se habrá enamorado

-NO YO NO ME PUDE ENAMORAR dijo muy asustado

-ella solo me cautivo con su belleza no mas solo me gustaría poseerla hasta saciarme de ella si solo es eso se decía y no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido

A la mañana siguiente se escuchaban unos gritos en toda la mansión hyuga

-kakashi levántate tenemos que salir gritaba naruto muy enojada habían quedado en salir a las 6 de la mañana a inspeccionar el lugar y ya eran las 8 de la noche y hatake nunca apareció y se fue a buscarlo y lo encontró dormido

-naruto si no te callas te quedas sin ramen entiendes dijo muy enojado apenas había dormido 4 horas y viene naruto a despertarlo

-no te metas con el ramen kakashi dijo naruto muy asustado

-está bien espérame que ya salgo dicho esto kakashi se levanto y se fue al baño de la habitación en 20 minutos salió del baño arreglado y se fueron a ver los alrededores habían podido averiguar que había una banda que entraba con frecuencia a las ciudad pero nadie sabía a qué lugar se dirigían eran muy precavidos los criminales.

Comieron con el alcalde y fueron a la mansión hyuga para arreglase para su gran noche como lo decía naruto ya que el quería pasarla cerca de hinata esa chica si que le había gustado

Todo estaba impecable kakashi tenía un traje negro que lo había ver mucho mas guapo naruto tenía un traje negro con rallas amarillas oscuro que también resaltaba la belleza neji un traje gris hinata un vestido morado de tiras sencillo pero le quedaba perfecto y hanabi un vestido rosa de una sola tira sencillo los invitados llegaban y como kakashi y naruto eran los homenajeados estaban en la puerta recibiendo los invitado con hinata neji y hanabi en ese momento se escucharon suspiros por parte de los hombres del lugar todos prestaron atención a los recién llegados kakashi abrió mucho los ojos era su sirena y venia en medio de dos hombres sintió celos los harunos llegaron hasta la puerta

-buenas noches dijo sasori y Stefan

-buenas noches respondieron los otros naruto veía a una mujer muy hermosa pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado por hinata

-kakashi naruto les presento a sasori haruno, Stefan haruno y a Sakura haruno dijo neji que se sonrojo l decir el nombre de Sakura

-mucho gusto dijeron al mismo tiempo kakashi beso la mano de Sakura y sintió como se estremeció ante su contacto y sonrió arrogantemente ella retiro su mano antes de que los demás lo notaran

-señorita haruno después de recibir a los invitados le gustaría bailar conmigo una pieza dijo kakashi con un tono de voz muy seductor

-me temo decirle que no puedo aceptar su invitación dijo Sakura sasori la miro feo

-con mucho gusto ella acepta dijo sasori ella iba a reclamar pero l aver la mirada de su hermano decidió no decir nada y asintió

-perfecto dijo con una sonrisa kakashi

Los harunos entraron a la mansión sasori se fue hablar de negocios con unos señores Stefan se fue con hanabi hablar cosas de amores y Sakura se quedo con hinata hasta que naruto se la llevo hablar ella vio que kakashi estaba hablando con las mismas personas que su hermano así que se fue a donde unas señoras que hablaban mal de las jóvenes que bailaban

-y dinos Sakura que te a parecido el señor kakashi dijo la señora amanda ella las miro

-se ve que es un hombre muy inteligente eso es todo

-y no te piensas casar pregunto la señora Carmen

-pero que dices si ella se llega a casar su marido corre el riesgo de morirse si se llega a enamorar de ella dijo alarmada amanda Sakura suspiro y veía el debate de esas dos mujeres y decidió escaparse la ver disimuladamente a kakashi que se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba sakura se fue a la biblioteca y miro un libro muy interesante lo cogió y se puso a leer sociales para poder ayudar su hermano en esa area que tanto le dificultaba se sentó y se puso a leer estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando kakashi entro lo vio cuando el se sentó al lado de ella

-así que tu verdadero nombre es Sakura haruno dijo kakashi muy serio

Jejeje hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les halla gustado dejen reviews

gracias


	4. la fiesta parte 2

Naruto no es mío

La historia es basada en la novela deseo de Nicole Jordán

La modifique mas a mi gusto época actual

Espero les guste

CAPITULO 3

LA FIESTA PARTE 2

-así que tu verdadero nombre es Sakura haruno dijo kakashi muy serio

Ella se tenso cuando escucho a kakashi no podía ser cierto porque la vida la atormentaba así

-deja de ser sufrida Sakura¬¬# dijo su inner

-sufrida haber ayúdame a inventar algo que estamos metidas en problemas dijo muy enojada Sakura

-inner aparece no seas cobarde inner grito Sakura y su inner desapareció

-y no piensas responder dijo kakashi un poco irritado por el silencio de ella

-si ese es mi verdadero nombre porque hay algún problema le dijo encarándolo el la miro y sonrió con autosuficiencia

-para nada solo me pregunto porque me dijiste que te llamabas Amelia ella lo miro y se paro

-no tenia necesidad de decirle mi verdadero nombre y se encamino hacia la puerta

-ya veo entonces eso quiere decir que te besas y te dejas tocar por cualquier hombre dijo el picándola algo le había quedado claro a el que ella había dado su primer beso con el ella lo miro ruborizada y enojada como se atrevía decirle eso se devolvió y fue hasta donde el y lo empujo el cayo en el sillón

-como se atreve a decir eso usted a sido el único que me a tocado y me ha besado no le permitiré que hable así de mi

-entonces porque no estas comprometida como las demás mujeres de 22 años dijo el picándola

-porque no me interesa el matrimonio dijo enojada

-o tal vez porque no es muy pura para el kakashi le pareció muy gracioso molestarla

-me esta insultando no se lo permitiré señor hatake dijo muy enojada

-no es mi intención insultarla le pido disculpas solo quiero saber porque no esta comprometida

-no lo estoy porque tengo una maldición que todo hombre que me vea se enamora de mi y que si me llego a enamorar el morirá eso quería escuhar le dijo Sakura con la cabeza gacha

Kakashi la contemplo por un momento veía la tristeza de ella y quería abrazarla se le arrimo y la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello ella se tenso por el contacto pero luego correspondió el abrazo y lloro kakashi la sentó y se sentó a su lado

-la verdad no creo en las maldiciones dijo kakashi mirándola ella lo miro

-como que no cree en las maldiciones

-si no lo creo si me sentí atraído hacia ti es solo porque estabas muy hermosa con una bata trasparente ella se ruborizo

-Le pediré el favor de no repetir eso el soltó una carcajada

-no se burle por favor dijo ella comenzando a molestarse

-esta bien disculpa pero de todas formas no creo en las maldiciones lo dijo con una sonrisa

-no cree ella tendría que demostrarle a el que si existía tal maldición

-no lo creo porque me vas a demostrar que existe tal maldición ella cogió la copa de vino de kakashi y tomo un poco unas gotas del vino salieron de sus labios y cayeron por el cuello de ella kakashi no resistió y beso el cuello de ella y fue subiendo hasta sus labios los cuales saboreo hasta que ella lo separo

-y todavía dice que no existe la maldición dijo ella recuperando el aire perdido por ese beso

-no existe dijo con la voz ronca era increíble esa mujer despertaba el deseo la lujuria en el como ninguna otra mujer se sentía adicto a sus labios

-quiere mas pruebas pregunto ella

-hay mas pregunto el un poco desconcertado

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso muy apasionadamente el la subió a sus piernas y empezaron una batalla en la boca de ella mientras que sus manos acariciaban la espalda y la pierna descubierta ella gimió en el beso eso lo descoloco un poco a el y la a cómodo mejor en el otra vez sus sexos se rosaron ella se arqueo el empezó a besar su cuello y la recostó en el mueble con el encima kakashi busco desesperadamente sus labios ella tocaba el cabello sedoso de el sintieron unos ruidos ella lo empujo el quedo mirándola detalladamente Sakura se organizo su vestido como si nada hubiera pasado

-vez si no tuviera esta maldición te abrías detenido dijo ella mientras tomaba el libro

-no lo creo eres una mujer y muy pocas veces me detengo cuando empiezo algo dijo el con voz ronca por el deseo Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón pero prefirió ignorarla

-los dos sabemos que no es así es mi maldición que te empuja a no detenerte además creo que por muy sinvergüenza que seas te sabrías contener ella camino hacia la puerta el la cogió de un brazo y la hizo girarse

-sea o no sea maldición estoy excitado y por tu culpa si serás pura dijo mirándola ella se indigno y lo abofeteo el la miro con rabia

-nunca en mi vida he estado con un hombre y jamás lo hare que te quede claro hatake en ese momento el la arrincono contra la pared

-que te hace estar tan segura que no vas a estar con un hombre en tu vida dijo kakashi

-se que jamás me casare y no estaré con un hombre Sakura estaba muy nerviosa si no hubiera sido por esos ruidos ella se habría dejado llevar cuando se dio cuenta era que kakashi la estaba besando y no tardo mucho en corresponderle pero escucho las voces de su hermano sasori hinata neji naruto que andaban por ese pacillo se separo tan rápido que ella perdió el equilibrio y kakashi la sostuvo se quedaron mirando a los ojos en ese momento se abren las puertas de la biblioteca tanto como para sasori naruto hinata y neji fue una sorpresa ver como kakashi sostenía a Sakura para que no se cayera ella y hatake se separaron tan rápido como si su contacto quemara

-que paso aquí pregunto sasori un poco enojado no podía dejar de ver como su hermana esta sonrojada

-ella iba saliendo cuando le pregunte algo y se voltio con un poco de fuerza y perdió el equilibrio y la alcance a coger para que no cayera dijo muy serio kakashi para sasori tenia algo de creíble todo el sabia que Sakura era algo impulsiva pero quería saber cual era la pregunta para que ella hubiera reaccionado así

-y que le preguntaste a mi hermana kakashi dijo muy serio sasori

-el porque no estaba comprometida ni casada solo eso dijo tranquilo kakashi tomando un sorbo de su vino

-Sakura me acompañas a al salón por favor dijo hinata lago nerviosa

-claro hinata vamos dijo Sakura ellas salieron de la biblioteca

Con kakashi

El estaba muy pensativo el quería estar con Sakura mas que con otra mujer será que se habrá enamorado no el enamorado el tenia un debate interno cuando escucho a naruto decirle a neji

-quiero la mano en matrimonio de hinata dijo muy serio naruto

-y porque debería darte la mano de mi hermana naruto dijo neji también serio

-porque quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con una mujer que sea buena además hinata conquisto mi corazón neji l miro esto lo convenció

-naruto te ayudare para que cuando venga mi padre hables con por el momento te doy el permiso de cortejarla dijo sonriente se pusieron hablar de temas triviales y se les paso el tiempo salieron todos juntos de la biblioteca y vieron a una cantidad de muchachos detrás de hinata y Sakura la ultima estaba acorralada kakashi sintió su sangre hervir de manera violenta iba a actuar cuando vio como sasori los alejaba de ella

-sera mejor irnos dijo Stefan sasori y Sakura asintieron

-bueno gracias por su invitación pero ya debemos irnos no es muy bueno estar a etas horas fuera de casa dijo sasori

-esta bien en verdad gracias por haber asistido dijo neji

-fue un gusto conocerlos dijo kakashi mirando a Sakura ella abrazo a sasori y se fueron

Sakura estaba cansada de haber estado en esa fiesta apenas llego a su habitación se a costo a dormir pero en sus sueños estaba ella y kakashi muy íntimamente se despertó muy agitada

Por otro lado kakashi soñaba con Sakura no lo mismo su sueño era que el estaba en el suelo de una cueva inconsciente y que veía a sakura a su lado con sangre de el se veía herido y miraba a Sakura ella reflejaba tristeza pero luego vio como ella se retira del lado de el y guardaba un cuchillo untado de sangre se despertó muy agitado y miro por la ventana era un nuevo día el había tomado una decisión iría a la mansión haruno hablar con sasori tal vez su sueño quería advertirle algo pero el ya había tomado la decisión se alisto y bajo a desayunar estaba muy callado pero con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos

Sakura estaba regando las flores del jardín que ella y su hermano Stefan habían sembrado estaba tan concentrada pero su atención se vio interrumpida al ver el carro de neji entrar a la mansión pero vio bajar a kakashi y a naruto de el se asusto por su hermano sasori ella conocía los negocios turbios de el y sabia cual era la misión de hatake y uzumaki pensó que habían descubierto a su hermano pero sus dudas fueron despejadas al ver a kakashi saludarla con una mano ella solo se quedo de piedra

Que querrá kakashi con los haruno

Sakura tendrá que ver

Jejeje deja reviews


	5. la propuesta

NARUTO NO ES MIO

Espero que les guste

Capitulo 4

PROPUESTA

Sakura veía como kakashi entraba al despacho de sasori estaba muy angustiada será que han descubierto a mi hermano

-no lo creo sasori es muy listo dijo inner

-la verdad no se pero no me da buen presentimiento que kakashi este acá dijo algo confundida

-a que habrán venido ellos dijo Stefan sacando a Sakura de su conversación con inner

-no lo se dijo ella volteándose para ver a su hermano sus rasgos eran de preocupación

-que te preocupa hermana

-no se tal vez sean cosas mías pero no me da un buen presentimiento la vistas de ellos se Sakura se fue a la cocina

-que tendrá Sakura será que a ella le gusta el señor hatake se dijo Stefan y el se fue a su cuarto

En el despacho de sasori

-y que los trae a mi hogar señores uzumaki y hatake

-pues a mi nada solo quería a acompañar a kakashi dijo naruto restándole importancia a su presencia sasori miro interrogativo a kakashi

-pues vengo hablar con usted de algo muy importante dijo kakashi sasori se tenso

-y que seria eso señor hatake

Pues me he enterado de su situación económica y quería proponerle un negocio que nos beneficiaria ambos pues monetariamente a usted y a mi de otra forma dijo serio kakashi

-y cual sería ese negocio que nos beneficiaria dijo sasori mirando kakashi se acerco a la ventana y vio a Sakura ayudar a una señora entrar un canasto de frutas

-pues le daría suficiente dinero para que salde sus deudas pueda tener una vida tranquila con las comodidades que acostumbran una mejor educación a su pequeño hermano en eso lo beneficiaria a usted y a mi quiero tener su hermana como mi esposa dijo volteándose para ver a sasori y a naruto que no cabían del asombro después vio los rasgos de enojo de sasori

-si piensa que mi hermana esta a la venta se equivoca prefiero quedar en la calle que vender a mi hermana dijo bastante enojado

-creo que no me ha entendido no estaría comprando a Sakura la verdad ella es un bella mujer y me gustaría tener hijos con ella y no quiero que malinterprete las cosas en verdad estoy interesado en ella dijo serenamente sasori suspiro

-y porque no la corteja dijo algo interesado

-fácil no tengo tiempo la otra semana me iré a konoha y si fuera poco ella cree en la maldición de las mujeres de su familia por eso le propongo esto

-la verdad no se si ella acepte este trato es muy obstinada

-por eso mismo quiero que acepte usted este negocio ella no podrá negarse aloque diga su hermano sasori lo vio detenidamente y veía que kakashi estaba muy interesado en su pequeña hermana además le vendría muy bien ese negocio podría salirse de los negocios de robo suspiro

-esta bien pero no prometo que Sakura acepte ella esta muy decidida con eso de la maldición será muy difícil suspiro desganado

-esta bien pues acá esta el contrato debe firmar y tranquilo se que Sakura aceptara dijo feliz kakashi aunque lo trataba de ocultar

-bueno sasori cogió el documente lo leyó y releyó no veía nada en lo que a el lo afectara

Se lo entregare a penas Sakura acepte dijo sasori kakashi asintió

-creo que deberemos hablar con ella sasori lo miro con un poco de temor el sabia que Sakura era de un genio muy fuerte y que si le hacia caso a el era porque sasori la crio pero estaba muy seguro que iba haber un herido y ese no seria el no señor

-vamos dijo kakashi y naruto se miraron curiosos no sabían porque sasori mostraba un poco de temor en los ojos y lo siguieron Sakura estaba en el jardín hablando con su hermano menor pero o hablando ella lo estaba regañando ya que el no había entendido nada sobre la antigua Grecia

-Stefan por favor pon atención dijo ella muy enojada el joven la miro y asintió

-Sakura Stefan hay algo que quiero comunicarles a ambos ellos giraron su rostro a donde estaba sasori un poco alejado mejor dicho escondido detrás de kakashi ella paso su vista por naruto que el sonreía zorrunamente y kakashi que tenía un brillo en los ojos

-que seria hermano dijo Sakura un poco seria había lago que no le gustaba mucho

-Stefan ven por favor el joven lo miro sin comprender pero si su hermano le decía era por algo

-que pasa sasori por llamas a Stefan dijo Sakura un poco angustiada

-primero que todo tranquilízate no pasa nada malo lo que tengo que comunicarles a ambos y esto e para ti Sakura no quiero que me contradigas ella lo miro sin comprender pero asintió

-bueno lo que sucede es que he hecho un trato con kakashi que nos beneficiara a todos y en especial a nuestra familia

-dinos de una vez cual es ese trato sasori dijo ella muy nerviosa no le gustaba nada la actitud de su hermano sasori se escondió tras de Stefan y lo jalo para quedar mas retirado (no es cobarde solo se quiere proteger de su hermana ¬.¬)

-Sakura haruno te vas a casar con kakashi hatake el nos ayudara económicamente a nosotros dijo un poco mas temeroso ella se quedo quieta no decía nada parecía una estatua empezó a ponerse roja y miro a su hermano sasori el cual estaba cada vez mas asustado por la mirada de Sakura

-estas loco yo no pienso casar me y mucho menos con este hombre señalando a kakashi ella cogió el libro de historia y lo lanzo hacia sasori Stefan alcanzo a agacharse o sino le abría pegado y duro sasori cayo con el libro en la cara kakashi y naruto comprendieron la actitud de el cuando se escondían miraron a la peli rosa que tenia un aura oscura naruto retrocedió unos paso no quería tener un libro en su cara Stefan ayudo a sasori a levantarse el muy enojado pero también con miedo le dijo

-no te estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento te casas con el si o si entiendes y después de eso desapareció Stefan salió tras el no era muy buena idea estar en este momento cerca de su hermana naruto lo imito solo quedaban kakashi y ella

No es tan malo casarse conmigo Sakura dijo el acercándose a ella

-si lo es eres un sinvergüenza además no quiero un esposo dijo ella muy enojada

-pero si yo no soy sinvergüenza además este matrimonio favorece a tu familia tu hermano Stefan puede ir a la mejor escuela o universidad que quiera tu hermano sasori estaría muy bien económicamente se le pagarían todas las deudas así que no habrá nada malo en este matrimonio dijo el sentándose en la banca ella lo miro con rabia como podía estar tan tranquilo

-no me voy a casar con usted señor hatake permiso ella se fue a su cuarto

-porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi dijo en voz alta

-no lo se pero mira el lado positivo tus hermanos estarán bien Stefan tendrá una mejor educación sasori dejaría de hacer esos negocios dijo su inner

-ya lo se pero me da miedo enamorarme de el

-no lo harás puedes llegar a un trato con el y no pasaran tanto tiempo junto

-que trato pregunto ella curiosa

-no lo se tal vez se nos ocurrirá algo para no enamorarnos de el y que o muera dijo inner muy triste

-y si no se nos ocurre nada Sakura estaba al borde del llanto cuando sasori entro abruptamente a su cuarto ella lo miro mal el ignoro esa mirada

-que haces acá sasori dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su ventana donde vio a Stefan kakashi y naruto muy entretenidos en el libro de química de el joven luego se pararon y Stefan lo estaba conduciendo a su laboratorio

-mira el lado bueno tendrás un esposo digno de ti y nos ayudarías a nosotros a salir de esta situación Sakura sasori le dolía decirle eso a su hermana pero tenia que hacerla entrar en razón

-pero no quiero sasori el es un hombre libertino además esta mi maldición no quiero enamorarme de el

-no te vas a enamorar de el te inventaras algo como has hecho con tus pretendientes ella le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimineto y salieron para el laboratorio de su hermano cuando entraron miraron a kakashi explicándole un método químico

-Sakura kakashi me esta ayudando para hacer una poción que acabara con la maldición ella miro a kakashi muy entretenido

-señor hatake creo que usted y yo debemos hablar dijo muy seria el asintió y se encaminaron hacia las mesas del jardín

-dígame señorita Sakura ya decidió dijo kakashi muy interesado

-si ya lo he decidido dijo ella algo temerosa

-su respuesta seria pregunto el

-si acepto ser su esposa pero le dejo claro algo no pretendo enamórame d eustde y nada por lo parecido

-como quiera pero solo quiero que me prometa algo Sakura ella lo miro

-y que seria señor kakashi estaba muy intrigada

-que me dará un heredero ella quedo muy curiosa por eso

-esta bien le daré un heredero pero solo quiero saber porque

-hace poco casi muero y m di cuenta que me hacia falta algo y ese algo es un hijo pero tranquila no la obligare a amarme dijo el muy sereno ella sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima

-bueno y cuando seria la boda señor kakashi

-hazme un favor no quiero que me digas señor esta bien ella asintió

-la boda seria en 5 días ella abrió los ojos

-en 5 días esta loco no alcanzaríamos a tener todo listo

-si lo tendremos los hyuga están organizando el evento solo haría falta su vestido mi traje y la lencería que utilizaría en la noche de bodas ella se sonrojo

-no me diga que todavía cree que los bebes los trae la cigüeña dijo el divertido por el sonrojo mayor que se formo en el rostro de ella

-se como se hacen los bebes ella se defendió

-entonces es mejor que te prepares mentalmente porque no te dejare descansar hasta que quedes embarazada le dijo en un susurro

-lo estaré tranquilo dijo ella un poco enojada

-bien nos veremos en 5 días prepárate se acerco y le dio un beso puro en los labios a ella y se fue ella suspiro pesadamente tendría que llamara hinata para que le ayudara con el vestido de novia y la ropa interior

-y bien hermanita aceptaste dijo muy ilusionado Stefan

-porque tan ilusionado Stefan

-porque el me dijo que dentro de dos meses si tu aceptabas me entraría en la mejor escuela del país y luego entraría a la mejor universidad de estados unidos pero si aceptaste Sakura miro a su hermano tan feliz que por un momento no se arrepentía de decirle que si a kakashi

-si Stefan me caso con kakashi en 5 días Stefan y sasori la abrazaron

-gracias decían al mismo tiempo ella sonrió si con casarse con kakashi podría ayudar a sus hermanos no se arrepentía solo rogaba a dios no enamorarse de el y esperar su matrimonio

-en 5 días podremos estar bien dijo sasori feliz

Ahora solo esperar el día de su matrimonio

Espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews

Apartir del otro capitulo habra lemon de Sakura y kakashi


	6. la boda parte 1

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Este fic está basado en deseo de Nicole Jordán

CAPITULO 5 LA BODA PARTE 1

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa de ver a hinata comprando lencería para las noches intimas con kakashi y eso si que la alteraba

-Sakura deja de ver con miedo la ropa, no muerde, no talla y si te incomoda kakashi te la quitara en menos de un minuto. dijo hinata un poco sonrojada a pesar de ser tímida con Sakura podía llegar a ser ella misma Sakura la miro sonrojada

-¿como quieres que no mire la ropa así? esta muy trasparente, muy pegada al cuerpo además, tu me metes pensamientos con kakashi nada sanos dijo mas sonrojada hinata también se sonrojo por lo dicho de su amiga

-lo siento Sakura, pero no esta tan trasparente es muy lindo el color verde te sienta de maravilla dijo hinata mientras miraba detalladamente los conjunto

-hinata, cambiando de tema ¿como te va con naruto? dijo algo picara ella sabia que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ese rubio

En ese preciso momento, hinata dejo caer el conjunto y su rostro tomo la tonalidad de un tomate Sakura rio por eso.

-bien, naruto es una persona muy linda dijo con un tono de voz muy bajito pero Sakura la escucho a la perfección

-bueno, si eres feliz te deseo la mejor suerte del mundo amiga. dijo abrazando a hinata

-pero saku, también debes estar feliz mañana te casaras con kakashi y pareces que vas a celebrar un velorio, no una boda dijo un poco enojada su amiga; Sakura suspiro y la miro

-tienes razón, pero sabes que me da miedo a enamórame, con mi maldición dijo revelando sus temores; cogió un hermoso conjunto blanco de encaje rosa, un poco trasparente que hacia resaltar sus pechos, tenía un ligero que se sostenía con las braguitas, ella miro la prenda un poco sorprendida, hinata la jalo de inmediato a la caja para pagar las prendas escogidas.

-saku olvídate de la maldición, no existe pero si crees en ella, si existirá de todas forma sabes que te apoyo, se que eres muy inteligente, buscaras una manera de no enamorarte de el. dijo hinata pagando la ultima aprenda

-gracias hinata, dijo Sakura un poco mas tranquila

-¿ahora, vamos por el vestido de novia? Sakura asintió y se fueron por el vestido

Con kakashi

-¿estas, seguro que quieres casarte? pregunto naruto, sabia que su amigo, estaba enamorándose de Sakura, pero, no creía que se casaría siendo el soltero mas codiciado del país, y por supuesto el mas libertino de los solteros-

-si estoy seguro ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir naruto? dijo ya un poco enojado kakashi

-es que, no me lo puedo creer, te vas a casar es algo muy sorprendente. dijo el rubio

- mañana me caso, por fin podre tener una familia, una esposa un hijo, lo que he querido desde hace un tiempo.

-lo se amigo, que crees que dirá tu tía clarisce, cuando se entere que te casaste con una mujer que no es rin, ni shizune.

-hmp, no se, tal vez se ponga histérica hasta que me reviente los tímpanos, pero por nada en el mundo, cambio a Sakura por alguna de ellas dos. dijo muy decidido

-Sakura te hara muy feliz, ¿pero que han hecho para que no quieras casarte con ninguna de ellas?

-son buenas, eso lose pero no quiero una mujer que agache la cabeza frente a mi, además rin está enamorada de óbito, shizune quiere casarse con gemma, así que no le veo problema alguno ¿y tu si naruto?

-para nada, mejor prepárate la vida de casado es dura.

-si claro, también te digo lo mismo que dentro de poco también te casas

-bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿como va la investigación de sasori?

-pues no he tenido pruebas, tal vez ahora que me case con Sakura, pueda encontrar las pruebas necesarias.

-pero, si es culpable ¿que vas a hacer con Sakura? ella no te perdonaría que por tu culpa le dieran pena de muerte a su hermano.

-ella debe comprender, si le dan pena de muerte, no es por mi culpa es por la culpa de, el. por haber entrado en negocios fraudulentos

-bueno mejor dejemos eso para después, te dejo descansar por que mañana es un gran día. dijo naruto saliendo de la habitación de kakashi

-sera un día muy, bueno pero largo dijo mientras se acostaba a dormir

Sakura, llego a su casa ceno, se fue adormir. a la mañana siguiente fue Stefan a despertarla.

-saku, te casa en dos hora y no estas ni bañada apurate. dijo Stefan un poco fastidiado porque su hermanita nada que se levantaba

-5 minutos mas por favor dijo ella

-NADA DE 5 MINUTOS, LEVANTATE YA SAKURA HARUNO. grito ya sacado de sus cacillas, ella lo miro y se metió en el baño media hora después, salió y vio la bandeja de frutas cortadas para ella encima de su cama, se sentó a comer y termino de comer en media hora, en ese momento llega hinata, y la ve con una venita brotándose de su frente.

-¿porque ni siquiera estas peinada? dijo hinata mirando enojada, Sakura trago saliva y se fue a poner la ropa interior, justo hinata le paso el conjunto blanco que vieron en la tienda, Sakura la miro asustada.

-es la mas indicada para esta noche, Sakura. dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la peli rosa se la puso, se sonrojo apenas se vio en el espejo de verdad, se veía muy sexy así.

Salió enseguida. hinata la sentó para maquillarla. fue muy delicado, una sombra rosa alrededor de los ojos, un poco de rubor, delineo sus ojos de negro pero muy suave, arreglo sus pestañas con un poco de mascarilla ( o pestañina como la conozcan) negra, resaltando un poco mas sus ojos, y por ultimo gloss rosa. su cabello lo riso, pero lo recogió a mitad y a un lado lo dejo un poco desordenado, en la parte de adelante, puso flores blancas alrededor del cabello, y por ultimo saco su mechon liso, lo dejo en el lado derecho, se veía hermosa.

-bueno el vestido sigue, anda póntelo. Sakura obedeció sin chistar; su vestido era blanco. con una que otra línea rosa, azul, verde y roja pero no eran muy notorias. el vestido tenia un escote en v, que solo mostraba lo necesario, era suelto para nada apretado, le llegaba hasta los pies, se puso unos tacones eran un poco altos pero también blancos.

-¡estas hermosa saku! dijo sasori entrando en la habitación

-sasori ¿que haces aca? dijo ella un poco ruborizada por el comentario de su hermano.

-pues, que en 15 minutos tienes que estar en la iglesia, llevábamos 10 minutos de retraso hermanita. dijo Stefan entrando en la habitación

-mejor vámonos ya, ¿esta lista? le pregunto sasori ofreciéndole su brazo, ella solo asintió y se dejo llevar por su hermano todo el camino a la iglesia estaba callada, nerviosa apenas llego, vio a todos sus conocidos y desconocidos, en la iglesia que estaba adornada de flores blancas, ella entro y vio a kakashi, con un traje negro muy guapo y elegante sintió mas nervios.

-y ahora ¿como se supone que no te vas a enamorar de el? pregunto su inner

-no lo se, estoy muy nerviosa para que se me ocurra algo.

-cuidado saku, no te enamores de el, miralo como si el nos hubiera comprado. eso hizo caer la burbuja de Sakura y sintió un dolor en el pecho.

-tienes razón, se dijo muy decidida

-estas hermosa. dijo kakashi ella se sonrojo la ceremonia paso sin ningún inconveniente, se fueron a la recepción a la mansión haruno, todos los invitados pasaron a tomar asiento en sus respetivos lugares en el jardín.

-has estado muy callada amor. dijo kakashi acariciando la mejilla de ella

-pues ni modo, no puedo estar saltando de alegría cuando el hombre con el que me case me compro. dijo ella resentida

-no te compre, deja de decir eso mejor disfruta de la fiesta, que apenas termine tu yo vamos a celebrar a parte, le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla ella se sonrojo.

-¡por Dios!, después de la fiesta kakashi y yo vamos a intimar dijo su inner muy emocionada.

-de que te emocionas, no ves que vamos a estar con kakashi por mucho tiempo intimando. le dijo muy enojada pero sonrojada

-pero va hacer nuestra primera vez. nos hara su mujer que feliz estoy

-inner contrólate si ¬.¬

-amargada, además agradece que si no fuera por el, nos quedaríamos para vestir santos y

-dramática ¬.¬* así se paso el tiempo y Sakura ni se dio cuenta cuando se acabo la fiesta.

-Sakura, le dijo kakashi ella se quedo mirándolo

-que pasa kakashi. dijo con nervios

-podrias, hacerme el favor de alistar unas mantas gruesas, una botella de vino, unas copas, unas velas y cerezas por favor

-por supuesto, ¿pero para que las quieres? pregunto ella muy intrigada

-es una sorpresa, por favor no seas curiosa solo espera. dijo el divertido al verla hacer unos pucheros se acerco y le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento.

-¿Por qué me besas? pregunto recuperando el aire que kakashi se había atrevido a quitar

-porque eres mi esposa, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo, mejor ve rápido alistar lo que te pedi antes de que se haga muy tarde le ordeno ella solo asintió y se fue en busca de las cosas que le pidió su esposo.

-kakashi cada vez besa mejor dijo su inner

-por dios, inner calmate le dijo Sakura sonrosada

-a que amargada eres, pero las dos sabemos que te encanto el beso que te dio tu esposo, o que bien suena lo de esposo, Sakura hatake que maravilla °/°

-mejor deja de decir estupideces, soy haruno y no hatake. además no ayudas mucho así haras que me enamore de el, y morirá así que no podrías disfrutar mas de sus besos, le dijo un poco abrumada

-¡oh! Tienes razón mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿para que el querra todas esas cosas?

-no lo se, mejor me apuro con esto y lo averiguaremos.

Sakura salió de la casa en busca de kakashi llevaba todo lo que el, le pedia pero cuando lo vio recostado en su árbol favorito, sintió que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, el era tan hermoso, tan bueno, aunque algunas veces era exasperante, prepotente confianzudo pero que mas podía hacer, el ahora era su esposo y tenia que ocuparse de no llegar a amarlo, seria el fin de la vida de kakashi y la de ella, sintió una molestia al solo pensar que no podría amarlo, decidió ignorarla.

-tardaste le dijo el acomodándose

-lo siento es que no encontraba las frasada, pero ya estoy aquí ¿para que quieres esto? Ello lo miro interrogante el solo suspiro

-vamos le dijo mas bien la cogió de la mano, la arrastro hacia el bosque ella sintió que ese contacto le quemaba la piel, cuando se dio cuenta estaba en la laguna en donde se conocieron.

-¿que hacemos aca? ¿No pensaras hacer un picnic aquí a estas hora?

-pues ciertamente no pensaba hacer eso aquí te conoci, aquí te desee, aquí te hare el amor dijo organizando la frasada en un buen sitio

-¡estas loco! Quieres que alguien nos vea teniendo intimidad, además para eso esta el cuarto. le dijo sonrojada el se rio

-oye si eres picara, tranquila que después de hacerlo aquí lo haremos en el cuarto ella se sonrojo mas- ¿te gustaría tomar una copa?

-si, por favor repuso ella, que necesitaba todo el valor del alcohol pudiera proporcionarle para proporcionarle para pasar aquella velada.

El sirvió dos copas y luego se instalo a su lado en la manta, teniéndose de lado y apoyándose en el codo. Sakura, de modo defensivo, levanto las rodillas y bebió de su copa en silencio.

La puesta de sol era espectacular. La brisa había quedado reducida a una suave caricia mientras que el ritmo constante del agua contribuía a aplacar sus crispados nervios. Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

-la calidez de este clima nunca deja de sorprenderme.

-si repuso Sakura de mala gana- aca encuentras el mejor clima y las rosas mas hermosas

-puedo dar fe que aquí se encuentran hermosas rosas. Yo fui afortunado en descubrir una.

Sakura lo miro de reojo y advirtió que el la observaba directamente.

- los halagos no causaran efecto en mi, kakashi. Ni tengo intención de sucumbir a su experimentada seducción ni convertirme en otra de sus legendarias conquistas.

-no. Pienso en ti como una conquista, sirena

-¿no?

-no. Pienso en ti como mi increíble y encantadora esposa. Sakura hizo una mueca.

-¿debo recordarle que acordamos un matrimonio de conveniencia? No hay necesidad que trate de seducirme, estoy dispuesta a mantener mi parte del trato. En tanto que procure la educación de mi hermano, estoy dispuesta a cumplir mis deberes conyugales. El curvo la boca en una sonrisa

-confió en que encontraras nuestro lecho conyugal mucho mas agradable que un simple deber.

Sakura estaba sonrojada con ganas de replicar pero había tomado la decisión de tratar lo mas cortante posible a kakashi para no enamorarse de el

-pareces dispuesta a sacrificar mucho por Stefan

-haría lo que fuese por el dijo mirando su copa

- ¿porque eres tan apegada a tu hermano? Le pregunto mirándola

-mi madre murió dando a luz a Stefan yo era muy pequeña así que entre sasori y yo lo criamos el es mi vida por así decirlo le contesto

-Stefan es afortunado de tenerte le dijo mirando las sonrojadas mejillas de sakura al ver que ella no contesto suavizo su voz

-sabes siempre desee tener un hermano o hermana soy hijo único.

Sakura endureció deliberadamente su corazón. No deseaba enterarse de la infancia de su marido ni de nada que pudiera incrementar su intimidad. No podía permitir que sus sentimientos hacia el se suavizaran.

-es usted victima de un malentendido: no me interesa verlo todo de usted kakashi.

El respondió con amabilidad a su desagradable respuesta. Sabia que ella estaba luchando consigo misma para no enamorarse de el, pero el no se iba a rendir quería que Sakura se enamorara de el y olvidara una maldición que ni siquiera existe.

-Sakura no te he traído aquí para que peleemos.

-¿Por qué me ha traído aquí entonces?

-pensé que te sentirías mas cómoda en tu reino.

-¿mas cómoda?

-has estado muy poco sociable conmigo todo el día. Tal vez aquí, en un escenario familiar, te sientas menos nerviosa para consumar nuestra unión.

Sakura se sobresalto y lo miro.

-¿pretende consumar nuestro matrimonio aquí?

-¿se te ocurre otro sitio mejor?

-¡desde luego que si! Un lecho nupcial es el escenario corriente para una consumación.

-pero nuestro matrimonio no es exactamente corriente ¿verdad? En realidad, yo lo calificaría de bastante peculiar.

Ella dejo escapar un profundo suspiro mientras pensaba como hacerlo cambiar de idea.

-¿tiene idea del escándalo que se formaría si nos llegaran a ver? ¿o sencillamente no le importa?

-nadie nos vera pretendo aguardar hasta que oscurezca.

En aquellos momentos era casi el crepúsculo. Sakura tomo un gran sorbo de su copa confiando en el que el vino la ayudara a dominar su agitación.

-aun así será escandaloso. Murmuro

-no mucho mas que cuando nadas desnuda en este sitio.

Ella agito la cabeza sintiéndose desesperada. Una cosa era nadar allí, en la intimidad, y otra muy diferente era celebrar intencionadamente una noche de bodas en una playa rocosa.

-¡será demasiado excitante! Grito su inner

-oh por dios deja de pensar esas cosas pervertida le dijo Sakura muy sonrojada

-¿pervertida yo? Mira quien es al que se sonroja eres mas pervertida que yo sakurita.

-mejor cállate y ayúdame a pensar algo para no consumar aquí.

-pues ya lo intentaste y no lo conseguiste mejor deja de pensar y disfruta a ese hombre tan espectacular que tienes al lado mujer le dijo inner poniendo una cara de pervertida.

-mejor desaparece así puedo pensar mejor le dijo Sakura sonrojada.

-pues me iré pero kakashi jamás pensara en consumar en otro lado se ve que es un hombre obstinado.

-gracias inner ¿inner? O por dios me dejaste sola traidora.

-mejor habla con el que te esta mirando raro adiós sakurita y se desapareció su inner. Sakura suspiro y miro que kakashi la miraba entre divertido y confuso se sonrojo y le dijo

-¿no esperara que me desnude aquí?

-¿Por qué no? Ya he visto la mayor parte de tu cuerpo.

-hara demasiado frio.

-he traído varias mantas. Y me esforzare todo lo posible por mantenerte caliente.

Kakashi puso la copa a un lado y se acerco haciendo que Sakura se tencionara.

-creí que eras más audaz, cariño.

-no soy en absoluto tan audaz.

Una tenue sonrisa curvo la boca de kakashi ante su indignación.

-ahora soy tu marido, Sakura a las mujeres casadas se les permite mas libertad que a las señoritas.-hizo una pausa-¿sabes lo que se supone que sucederá entre nosotros?

-no soy tan ignorante mis amigas. Mas intimas están casadas y una de ellas me dijo exactamente lo que tengo que esperar.

-entonces sabrás que las relaciones carnales son necesarias para concebir un hijo.

Se pregunto porque quería un hijo ella no le creyó que era porque necesitaba un hijo para no sentirse solo. Pero era mejor no preguntar así ella no se vería tan involucrada con el.

-soy muy consciente de eso kakashi.

-pues así es mejor. ¿quieres mas vino?

-si, por favor.

Sabia que estaba bebiendo demasiado, pero no quería detenerse, necesitaba tener valor si kakashi se proponía a llevar adelante su plan.

El relleno su copa y se dispuso a desatar la corbata que lo estaba matando.

-no tienes porque preocuparte- le dijo al ver su expresión consternada-tengo toda la intención de que tu primera experiencia sea agradable.

-desde luego que tengo motivos para preocuparme. Acaso usted no cree en la maldición, pero yo no tengo dudas de que su obsesión solo empeorara las cosas una vez que nos… pero fue interrumpida por kakashi.

-¿no hallamos convertido en amantes?

-si.

-siempre he mantenido la opinión de que una maldición solo tiene poder si se le da crédito.

-bien, entonces puede tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. Usted es un hombre experimentado, de modo que entiende mi inquietud.

-tu inquietud virginal.

Sakura se mordió el labio sabiendo que estaba sonrojada.

-si.

Sus intensos ojos negros expresaban simpatía y ternura, así como su tono de voz, bajo y tranquilizador.

-no lo comprendo plenamente porque nunca he sido mujer, pero te prometo que la consumación no será tan desagradable como tu temes.

Sakura, envarada, desvió la mirada de forma intencionada. No tendría ninguna protección contra kakashi si el se proponía a seducirla con su ternura.

kakashi se quitaba la chaqueta, Sakura volvió a ponerse tensa. Le siguió la camisa, produciendo en ella un escalofrió. A la media luz evanescente, su torso era inesperadamente masculino y la dejo sin aliento.

-no podríamos… dejar la consumación por el momento?

-cuando mas dejes esto atrás, antes comprenderás que no hay nada que temer.

-no tengo miedo solo que no quiero intimar con usted.

-¿Por qué no? ¿tengo algo malo físico que te resulte desagradable?

-sabe que no es así. No tiene nada malo su físico.

-¿Qué entonces?

"me hace sentir demasiado vulnerable" pensó.

-su arrogancia

-no soy arrogante

Kakashi acaricio uno de sus rosados rizos.

-¿no tienes curiosidad acerca de los placeres?

-no en absoluto mintió ella.

El acaricio el lóbulo de su oreja

-¿puedo soltarte el cabello por favor?

.si usted lo desea

-lo deseo mucho

El le quito el moño que ella tenia de lado y con tanta ternura quito las flores blancas que lo adornaban, en silencio le aparto la melena pasando los gruesos rizos sobre su hombro, y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones del vestido, Sakura se puso rigida. al cabo de unos segundo sintió la cálida, Húmeda punta de su lengua siguiendo la parte lata de su columna y se estremeció. estaba rozándole la nuca con los diente, excitando extrañamente su carne.

Permaneció inmóvil. Consiente de un inquietante placer que se desenroscaba en la parte baja de su estomago. Sus suaves y persuasivos labios besándole la nuca mientras deslizaba su vestido hacia abajo dejándole los hombros descubiertos. Pudo sentir como desabrocho su brasear y sus senos quedaron al descubierto.

-kakashi dijo en protesta

-me encanta que digas mi nombre

Le cubrió los senos con las manos y ella suspiro.

-no tiene que haber timidez entre nosotros Sakura. A tu cuerpo le gusta mi contacto. Comprueba como se ha acelerado tu pulso… tus pezones están erguidos.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Disculpen la tardanza y sobre todo en este capitulo no hay lemon porque me quedo muy largo pero prometo que en el siguiente si hay…**

**Gracias por las recomendaciones la verdad si lo necesitaba jejeje espero no haber enfadado a alguien con mi pelea de signos jajaja de todas forma gracias y espero que este si sea de su agrado acepto mucha smas sugerencias.**

**Actualizare pronto hoy subiré 2 capitulos gracias **

**Dejen reviews **


	7. la boda parte 2

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

Este fic está basado en deseo de Nicole Jordán

EN ESTE SI HAY LEMON

LA BODA PARTE 2

-_kakashi dijo en protesta_

_-me encanta que digas mi nombre_

_Le cubrió los senos con las manos y ella suspiro._

_-no tiene que haber timidez entre nosotros Sakura. A tu cuerpo le gusta mi contacto. Comprueba como se ha acelerado tu pulso… tus pezones están erguidos._

Cerró los dedos en torno a los erectos capullos mandando calidos aguijonazos de placer por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola arquearse bajo el dulce tormento.

-¿te gusta lo que sientes, Sakura? Te gustaría sentir lo que puedo hacer con mi boca. Déjame saborear tu dulzura…

Le quito la copa y la dejo a un lado, luego reclino a Sakura sobre la manta. Mientras el se inclinaba, ella noto como sus sentidos giraban vertiginosamente y su sangre latía lenta a causa del vino que había bebido. Le beso los pezones, uno tras otro, lamiendo las hinchadas puntas con su lengua áspera y a la vez sedosa y chupándoselos hasta que ella profirió un gemido ahogado.

Kakashi soplo en uno de los hinchados pezones, aun mojados con su saliva, Sakura se estremeció ante tan erótica impresión.

Entonces, sosteniendo la aturdida mirada de ella, se sentó sobre los talones y se desabrocho los botones del pantalón deslizándolo luego hacia a bajo por sus caderas.

En la oscuridad creciente, Sakura fijo la mirada en sus desnudas ingles. Estaba duro excitado, y se quedo ligeramente escandalizada al ver el enorme miembro, latente y erecto entre sus fibrosos muslos.

Es solo carne, amor. Tocame y compruébalo tu misma.

Le cogió la mano y se la llevo a las ingles dejándola explorar a su propio ritmo. Sakura se recompuso y lo toco con mucho cuidado, sintiendo la cálida y satinada piel extendida sobre granito. De modo experimental, cerro los dedos en torno a la rigida longitud y el la sorprendió emitiendo un suave gruñido.

Sakura retiro su mano al instante

-¿te ha dolido?

Kakashi dejo escapar una suave y ronca sonrisa.

-ha sido un dolor muy agradable.

Sus ojos ardían cuando volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de ocuparse de sus senos, tomo su boca. Ella yacio tensa bajo el hasta que kakashi murmuro contra sus labios:

-déjame hacer, sirena. Bésame como yo lo hago. Dame tu lengua.

Sakura se abrió entonces a el absorbiendo el lento y penetrante movimiento de su lengua en ardientes latidos aunque sentía una oleada de desesperación recorriéndole el cuerpo. El era muy experto y ella no tenia armas que la ayudasen a detener su dulce seducción. Contra su voluntad, estaba viéndose envuelta por su potente sensualidad, por sus mágicos besos.

Cuando el la atrajo mas cerca, contra su excitado cuerpo, e intensifico sus besos, Sakura se estremeció ante la oleada de calor que la invadió. Un escalofrió de deseo comenzó a crecer de calor que la invadió. Un escalofrió de deseo comenzó a crecer en su interior tensando su pezones y sus muslos. Caldeando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Era como si kakashi tejiera algún extraño hechizo a su alrededor, un hechizo del que ya no deseaba escapar. Alzo los brazos para rodear el cuello de el y cedió a la necesidad de devolver el beso.

Cuando el vacilante avance de su lengua se encontró con la arremetida de la de kakashi. Este sintió una emoción similar a la del triunfo. La inocencia y el entusiasmo de su boca inexperta, la excitación, la suave búsqueda. Eran seductoras. Enredo sus dedos en la rica plenitud de su cabellera y bebió de su dulzura mostrándole a ella como responder, dar y aceptar.

Sakura emitió pequeños sonidos de placer desde el fondo de su garganta cuando el deslizo lentamente la mano bajo su cuerpo deteniéndose en al unión de sus muslos, protegida por su vestido.

Al ver que ella se quedaba rígida instintivamente, el la acaricio para relajarla.

-déjame tocarte, cariño-murmuro- una mujer excitada siente placer cuando toma a un hombre en su cuerpo, y tu debes estar dispuesta para recibirme a mi. Déjame excitarte, encantadora Sakura.

En la oscuridad, el pudo notar su interrogante mirada escudriñándole el rostro.

-no creo que sea posible estar mas excitada. Susurro con voz ronca

El oculto una sonrisa contra la garganta de ella

-¡oh, si es posible! Y será un gran placer para mi mostrártelo.

Ella no protesto cuando el le levanto la falda dejando su carne expuesta al fresco aire nocturno; en cambio, se tenso mientras el movía su palma sobre el cálido satén del interior de su muslo.

Deseando distraerla, kakashi aplico su boca a sus hinchados senos, chupándolos de nuevo mientras que con los dedos acariciaba los suaves pliegues de su húmedo vértice.

Ella estaba sedosamente húmeda entre las piernas, su cuerpo ya estaba listo para tomarla. Comprobarlo hizo que su miembro se afirmara con salvaje necesidad; sin embargo, sabia que debía procurar, con exquisito cuidado, satisfacerla a ella en su primera vez.

Su gemido jadeante le dijo que lo estaba logrando. Sakura se aferro a sus hombros mientras el buscaba el vértice de su sexo. Murmuro suaves palabras tranquilizadoras cuando el cuerpo de la joven se agito sobresaltado, pero el siguió acariciando la sensible protuberancia. Al cabo de unos momentos ella tenia la cabeza hacia atrás y se movía con impaciencia sobre la manta empujando las caderas contra su acariciante mano.

Kakashi la sintió estremecerse y suavemente introdujo un dedo en su sedosa calidez. Sakura gimoteo nuevamente de placer. Kakashi introdujo otro dedo en ella, empujándolo mas profundamente, y la joven contuvo un grito sujetándole la mano con los muslos.

El lamio enérgicamente su hinchado pezón y mantuvo el excitante ritmo de los dedos, tanteando y retirándose, hasta que el movimiento imprimió a sus caderas un giro ondulante que ella no podía controlar.

Sakura se arqueo y retorció buscando instintivamente alivio a la febril pasión que le estaba provocando. Kakashi podía sentir el calor creciente de su piel sonrojada, distinguir los estridentes jadeos mientras llegaba al borde del clímax. Un instante después la sintió estallar.

Triunfante, kakashi tomo de nuevo su boca captando sus alterados gemidos. Le beso el rostro hasta que ella yacio completamente relajada entre sus brazos. Su ardiente erección era latente y dolorosa, pero se esforzó por permanecer tranquilo dejándole a ella el tiempo necesario para que se recupere.

Cuando Sakura busco su rostro en la oscuridad, el percibió su desconcierto.

-¿era este el placer de que hablabas?. Murmuro ella con voz ronca

El sonrió.

-si. Este era el placer. Pero existe mas

-¿mas?- su voz sonaba débil- no se si podre resistir mas.

-puedes-prometió con dulzura- experimentaras un goce aun mas profundo cuando nuestras carnes estén totalmente unidas. Déjame mostrártelo. Sakura

Su silencio, aunque no cordial, sugería rendición.

El aparto un mechón de su frente y deslizo su muslo entre ella, luego vacilo.

Una extraña ternura lo invadió mientras contemplaba sus rasgos en sombras. Era su esposa. La mujer que había escogido como compañera de vida. Kakashi había hecho el amor con innumerables veces con otras amantes, pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Estaba ardiendo en deseo, de lujuria, de necesidad; sin embargo en el eran mas poderosos que todo lo que había experimentado jamás hasta entonces.

Y mas peligrosos. tener a Sakura debajo de el de aquel modo, respondiéndole sexualmente, increíblemente tentadora.

Sakura era su esposa. Esquiva y encantadora. Y deseaba saborear sus secretos y hacerla suya para siempre.

Su susurro le acaricio el oído.

-déjame hacerte mía, dulce Sakura…

Con pausada lentitud se tendió sobre ella extendiendo sus muslos con los suyos. La penetro un poco y se detuvo, lo que arranco una profunda aspiración de la muchacha. Kakashi permaneció quieto, dejando que Sakura se acostumbrara a la extraña dureza que la dilataba y la llenaba.

La respiración de la mujer se hizo mas violenta cuando el presiono un poco.

-no te pongas tensa, querida. Trata de relajar tu cuerpo cuando me tomes en tu interior.

Al advertir que la tensión disminuía, avanzo lentamente. En esta ocasión la sintió estremecerse al desgarrarse la frágil membrana de su virginidad, pero ella no profirió mas sonido que una tenue boqueada, mientras el la penetraba hasta el fondo.

Durante largo rato, kakashi no se movió, depositando suaves besos sobre su sonrojado rostro, sus parpados acariciando la exuberante promesa de su virginal presión. Pudo sentir como ella se ablandaba, se caldeaba en torno a el y noto su cálida humedad creciendo con renovada fuerza.

-¿mejor? Le pregunto sintiendo su control poco firme.

-si. repuso ella en un susurro.

Kakashi se esforzó por controlar su excitación para no lastimarla apelo toda su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó la lenta tarea de conducirla al placer moviéndose con suavidad dentro de ella, utilizando toda la pericia que tenia para llevarla la climax.

Ella ya no ofrecia resistencia. Cuando presiono mas profundamente, ella separo los muslos facilitándoselo. Y cuando el se retiro, ella levanto vacilante las caderas, como si le siguiera. Kakashi apretó los dientes luchando contra el abrasador apetito de su cuerpo.

Indicios de ese mismo apetito poseían a Sakura. El ardiente dolor interno que ella sentía se estaba incrementando. No obstante, no le producía sufrimiento; era calor, deseo. Todo su ser vibraba al sentir la dura carne de kakashi unida a la suya.

Entonces el tomo uno de sus pezones con la boca, besando los erectos pezones, y los aguijonazos de placer se hicieron mas agudos. Sus caricias tentadoras y excitantes, la impulsaban a apretarse mas contar el, a moldear su piel con la suya mientras sentía correr la tórrida y envolvente tensión, en una espiral que subía por su cuerpo desde el vibrante centro de su sexo.

En recompensa el se sumergió mas profundamente y ella gimoteo, rogando sin palabras, indefensas. Kakashi arremetió mas intensamente y de pronto Sakura estallo.

Sus sentidos explotaron y gimió llevando inconscientemente la cabeza de kakashi hacia sus senos, frenética de deseo. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a kakashi y aguantar la tormenta, un mágico torbellino de fuego en la oscuridad.

Sus exclamaciones de éxtasis y asombro aun resonaban en la noche mientras el se permitía alcanzar su propio clímax, profundamente se introdujo en ella. Vagamente, Sakura sintió el temblor de el, su contenida violencia mientras se movía, posesivo y enérgico entre sus muslos. Sin embargo, el agitado cuerpo de la muchacha parecía aceptar su premio, acogiéndolo hasta que se disiparon sus últimos estremecimientos.

Aturdida, temblorosa, Sakura se dejo caer lánguidamente hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

Le pareció que transcurrió una eternidad hasta que recupero la conciencia suficiente como para sentir los suaves besos de kakashi depositaba sobre su rostro. El aun seguía sumergido en ella, con su aliento cálido y suave sobre su piel, mientras Sakura experimentaba aun algunos coletazos de insoportable placer.

-¿ha sido tan desagradable como creías? Pregunto el con voz cálida e intima.

-en absoluto repuso ella en un susurro, admitiendo a regañadientes, que el tenia razón.

La risa de kakashi sonó suave y vibrante, tan llena de promesas como la noche que les rodeaba. Cuidadosamente, se aparto de su cuerpo y la estrecho en sus brazos.

Con una mueca de dolor, Sakura oprimió su rostro en el liso y musculoso pecho de kakashi. Pudo sentir su calor, percibir el excitante olor masculino a almizcle que desprendía su piel. Su abrazo era tremendamente intimo, aunque, lo que acababan de pasar pensó que era lago normal.

Se alegraba que el no podía percibir su vergüenza. Pero de lo que no estaba segura era de cómo kakashi había podido derrumbra sus defensas tal vez el halla sido así con otras mujeres ese pensamiento la entristeció pero se dio cuenta rápidamente que solo cedió por que el se porto muy tierno y cariño en el momento de hacer el amor suspiro pero le quedaba una pregunta y esta vez no se callaría

-¿se ha resistido alguna mujer a tus intentos de seducción? Le pregunto acurrucándose a un mas en su pecho.

-tu amor- su tono era suave y ligeramente divertido-tu eres la única que puedo recordar. Tal vez con salvedad de mi madre. Ella solía ser inmune a mis artimañas.

Parecía reírse de si mismo. Eso la sorprendió y la preocupo ella no necesitaba encontrar nada atractivo que pudiera gustarle.

Consiente de que estaba familiarizándose demasiado con el se aparto de kakashi pero sintió como el la miraba y se estremeció. El al ver su si incertidumbre se sentó.

-sera mejor que nos vallamos. Estarás mas cómoda en una cama de verdad.

Ella se sentó y empezó a organizarse su ropas aunque al principio le costo un poco de trabajo por las sensaciones que experimento pero al fin pudo organizarse el vestido. Cuando se paro sintió una humedad recorrer sus muslos y supo que era un recordatorio de la relaciones sexuales que acababa de tener.

-aguarda un momento –dijo kakashi-he traído una linterna.

El la prendió y ella quedo maravillada viendo su torso desnudo y se ruborizo el termino de ponerse la camisa mientras ella guardaba las cosas utilizadas en la canasta

-vamos le dijo

Ella no lo miro en todo el camino

-Sakura espera. Le ordeno con voz baja y apremiante.

Ella se detuvo, luego, con cierta, distinguió la oscura figura de un hombre que se movía hacia ellos kakashi la puso detrás de el.

-soy yo, daves, señor murmuro el hombre

Kakashi se tranquilizo por un momento pero no del todo

-¿que necesitas daves? Le pregunto

-señor no tengo muy buenas noticias le dijo el hombre.

-mejor será que hablemos a solas- dijo volteando a ver a Sakura- amor te presento a daves Harrison mi asistente – ella hizo una reverencia- daves te presento a Sakura hatake mi esposa- el señor hizo también una reverencia- ¿nos dejarías a solas amor? Espérame en la habitación

-si. Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor daves dijo Sakura

-fue un honor para mi señora Sakura le dedico una sonrisa y se marcho

Cuando entro en su habitación se miro en el espejo y se dio cuenta de lo mal desarreglada que estaba.

-por dios que vergüenza el señor daves me vio así dijo Sakura mirándose en el espejo

-pero a valido la pena no dijo su inner botando baba

-inner deja de decir chillo avergonzada

-bueno ¿pero que querra ese señor con kakashi?

-no lo se estoy un poco inquieta por eso mejor me voy a bañar y a esperarlo

Así lo hizo paso una hora después dos y el nada que llegaba

-que estará haciendo? -Se pregunto en ese momento tocaron la puerta de su habitación-adelante.

-disculpe señora. Dijo entrando daves

-he ¿qué hace usted aquí daves? Le pregunto mirándolo

-he venido porque el señor hatake se ha tenido que ir para Londres. Le contesto con una leve inclinación

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? Le pregunto muy consternada

-si, el se tuvo que ir por unos asuntos que tenia por resolver. le respondió

-pero ni siquiera se despidió de mi. Dijo sentándose en la cama

- el me mando a decirle que lo disculpe que se ven en quince días es ven en su casa le dijo mirándola

-¿cómo?

-mañana a las 8 de la mañana vengo a recogerla para llevarla a su nueva casa. Le dijo ella frunció el seño

-¿qué es mas importante para el que no puede venir por mi?

-son asuntos privados de el, tal vez el señor le dirá después de que trataba, pero es mejor que me marche, mañana pasare por usted tenga todo preparada. Buenas noches. Le dijo marchándose de la habitación.

Sakura dio un suspiro de cansancio, decepción, rabia, y sobretodo de dolor

La había dejado en su noches de bodas para atender asuntos que para el parecían mas importantes que ella, había mandado al señor daves a que le dijera que se había marchado, no tuvo la mayor delicadeza de despedirse era un canalla ahora le tocaba irse sola a una ciudad que no conocía y que la llevarían a su nueva casa.

Esas eran razones suficientes para no amarlo nunca se dijo antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

¿Por qué se fue kakashi?

'¿Cómo le ira a Sakura en su nueva casa?

¿la tia de kakashi la recibirá bien?

Esto y mucho mas en los próximos capitulo si quieren saber dejen reviews

**Espero que les haya gustado sobre todo ahora mas adelante vendrá lemon.**


End file.
